All The Just Dance Boys Episode Guide
All the episodes of All The Just Dance Boys. Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Meet The Boys Episode 2: Much Ado about JDM Rapper Episode 3: Starring September Alt. Episode 4: Puberty Started!? Episode 5: Two Dads? Episode 6: But Is It Art? Episode 7: Twin Trouble Episode 8: Boys vs Girls Episode 9: An Autistic Dancer? Episode 10: Sorry and the beast Episode 11: Pants on Fire Episode 12: A Very Big Deal Episode 13: Downtown Episode 14: What The What Fine China? Episode 15: Changedancer Attack Episode 16: Dragostea Din Tei Meets The Boys Episode 17: Breakdancing Dancer Episode 18: JDM Twerk Vs Airplanes Episode 19: Things Change Episode 20: Desperado Episode 21: Once Upon a Time on Mars Episode 22: Changes Episode 23: No Clowining Around Episode 24: Jig-Saw Sushi Episode 25: Once Upon a Time on Mars (part 2) Episode 26: Once Upon a Time on Mars (part 3) Episode 27: Heroes and Villains (part 1) Episode 28: Heroes and Villains (part 2) Season 2 Episode 1: Mall Time Episode 2: Hey Papa Episode 3: Cheer Up Sorry! Episode 4: U Stink! (NOTE: It's a continuation of Just Dance: It's Only Rock N' Roll) Episode 5: Beatboxing Everywhere! Episode 6: JDM Flamenco's Secret Episode 7: Sleepover Party Episode 8: Highschool Party Episode 9: The Truth Of Don't Wanna Know Episode 10: Mud Day! Episode 11: Wicked Waste Wisps Episode 12: Dance Battle Episode 13: Turf Wars Episode 14: Highschool Madness Episode 15: JDM Nightclub's LGBT secret Episode 16: Bringing Up Youth Episode 17: Twerk Out with Lexy Episode 18: Papaoutai Vs Airplanes Episode 19: Welcome To The Club! Episode 20: Don't Wanna Know becomes an Englishman in New York Episode 21: JDM Rapper's big hit Episode 22: The Good Boys Vs The Bad Boys Episode 23: Truth Or Dare Episode 24: Super Boys Episode 25: In the Gym with Lexy Episode 26: Guess who's back? Episode 27: Adventures in Disneyland Episode 28: Bleep Episode 29: Monsters and Changedancers income! (Part 1) Episode 30: Monsters and Changedancers income! (Part 2) Season 3 Episode 1: A New Start Episode 2: A Picky Dance Episode 3: A Girl In The Boys Restroom!? Episode 4: The secret about Taste The Feeling Episode 5: Another Vegan? Episode 6: The New Haircut Episode 7: The High Blood Pressure Episode 8: The New Library Card Episode 9: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut Episode 10: A big secret about Sorry Episode 11: The New Tattoo Episode 12: JDM Rapper vs. Should I Stay or Should I Go Episode 13: Don't Wanna Know's Guitar Lessons Episode 14: The New Pescatarian Episode 15: The lost powers Episode 16: An Australian Boy Episode 17: Dancers Around The World Episode 18: Country Boys Episode 19: The New Student Episode 20: September Alt.'s sacrifice Episode 21: September Alt. Is saved from sacrifice Episode 22: The brand new memories Episode 23: Master Chef Episode 24: JDM Hip Hop vs Airplanes Episode 25: Fair Share for sure Episode 26: Step Brother Arguments Episode 27: Youth vs. Should I Stay Or Should I Go Episode 28: Dancers with birthmarks Episode 29: The Changedancers are back! (Part 1) Episode 30: The Changedancers are back! (Part 2) Season 4 Episode 1: A Brand New Day Episode 2: The New Bike Episode 3: Dark JDM Rapper Episode 4: Raising The City together Episode 5: A Very Funny Day at the Dance Class Episode 6: Papaoutai's Day Out Episode 7: Should I Stay or Should I Go gets grounded Episode 8: Boys These Days Episode 9: Sweet Tooth Episode 10: The New Dad Episode 11: Best Just Dance Boy Episode 12: College to University Episode 13: Airplanes gets grounded Episode 14: Moving House Times Episode 15: Dragostea Din Tei And The Boys Episode 16: The Fast and The Furious Episode 17: The Chicken Talk? Episode 18: A Break Up Episode 19: What Happened To The Don't Worry Twins? Episode 20: The secret about Don't Wanna Know Episode 21: Father And Son Day Episode 22: A Big Day at Copenhagen Episode 23: Bad Luck!? Episode 24: Rock Climbing Episode 25: To The Space Episode 26: Meet Can't Hold Us Episode 27: JDM Hip Hop vs. Should I Stay or Should I Go Episode 28: Born This Way Nerd's Dads' Good Habit Episode 29: The Changedancers are back for revenge! (Part 1) Episode 30: The Changedancers are back for revenge! (Part 2) Season 5 Episode 1: Born This Way Nerd's 16th Birthday Episode 2: JDM Rapper The Rap God Episode 3: A Day at Disneyland Episode 4: A Vegetarian Dancer? Episode 5: No More Clyde the Panda! Episode 6: Vegan Group Episode 7: Lifetimes and changes Episode 8: The New Crush Episode 9: Cheerleader Boys Episode 10: Sorry vs. Airplanes Episode 11: Australian Trip Episode 12: A Day at Six Flags Episode 13: Youth And Can't Hold Us' Childhood Memories Episode 14: Another obsession with candy Episode 15: Get Ugly P2 vs. Should I Stay or Should I Go Episode 16: Taste The Feeling's rumor Episode 17: Can't Feel My Face's brain cancer Episode 18: All About Us P2's hemorrhoid Episode 19: The Gender Switcher Episode 20: Irish Meadow Dance P1's first fight Episode 21: Switch Our Genders Back! Episode 22: Bailar vs. The Gorilla Episode 23: JDM Rapper's new baby brother Episode 24: Papaoutai spending their time together Episode 25: Youth's dad meets TIFY's dads Episode 26: JDM Hip Hop's heart cancer Episode 27: Don't Worry P1 cures Born This Way -Nerd-'s asthma Episode 28: JDM Twerk's makeup challenge Episode 29: Youth's funny video contest Episode 30: Should I Stay or Should I Go's revenge Episode 31: The Boys doin' their Twerk Freestyles Episode 32: Can't Feel My Face's broken hip Episode 33: Sorry's new shoes Episode 34: Changedancer's revenge (part 1) Episode 35: Changedancer's revenge (part 2) Episode 36: Changedancer's revenge (part 3) Season 6 Episode 1: A brand new start Episode 2: Another dance teacher Episode 3: Groove's age confusion Episode 4: Can't Hold Us, the pescatarian Episode 5: The Beatbox Skill Stealer Episode 6: Messy Bedroom Episode 7: Have My Skeletons Episode 8: Oh Rapper Episode 9: Don't Worry P1 The Asthma Doctor Episode 10: An LGBT adventure Episode 11: Irish Boy And Nerd Boy Episode 12: Juju On That Beat P1 Wins Episode 13: The cancer disappearance Episode 14: Airplanes' revival Episode 15: JDM Rapper Joins The Vegan Group Episode 16: A Silly Vegan Song Episode 17: Sorry and DSMN's Father & Son Time Episode 18: Camouflage obsession Episode 19: The New Single Dad With A Son Episode 20: Cheeky Boys Episode 21: Wassup Born This Way Nerd Episode 22: A Jewish Dancer Episode 23: The Bad Boys Are Here Episode 24: Boys And The Mall Episode 25: A Day at a Breakdance Concert Episode 26: 99 Luftballons P1's Boyfriend Episode 27: DJ Get Ugly P2 Episode 28: TIFY's Dads Wedding Anniversary Episode 29: A Trip To California Episode 30: Animals Extreme and Bad Romance Extreme's Revenge (Part 1) Episode 31: Animals Extreme and Bad Romance Extreme's Revenge (Part 2) Season 7 Episode 1: New Day At School Episode 2: Vegan Day Episode 3: Troublemaker & Blame's New Single Episode 4: Album Advertisement Episode 5: Get Ugly P2's Sleepless Day Episode 6: Forming a band Episode 7: Making Music Episode 8: Stuck On a Feeling's damaged kidneys Episode 9: A Day At The Beach Episode 10: The New Boys Episode 11: The new pet blackbird Episode 12: The skin cancer Episode 13: The Concert Episode 14: A trip to Greece Episode 15: September P1 goes hyper Episode 16: Don't Wanna Know's life as an Englishman Episode 17: Am I Wrong joins Playboy Episode 18: The Collaboration Episode 19: A Rare Cure Episode 20: The Twerking Contest Episode 21: Another Brother!? Episode 22: The Greek Exam Episode 23: Boys To The Yard Episode 24: Kids These Days Category:Episode Guides